The Return of Totoro (Part 2)
by jordanerwin579
Summary: Scotty and Nate what they believe they saw. Now they can have adventures with the hairy creature called "Totoro" Join Scotty and Nate's adventures with this hairy creature. Read it to your family would love. I hope you really like my continuing story of my fan-fiction of "My Neighbor Totoro".


**The Return of Totoro (Part 2)**

**By:** Jordan Erwin

This is my first day of middle, well junior high school it is, I'm a seventh grader. Van Lear Junior High School was an old building with three stories high it was used to be a high school until it's closed in 1968 to make as a junior high building. The grades are 7th to 8th. They were some lockers but kinda old I think they build lockers since the early '70s. There were old slick floors but not very slick between hallways and stairways between them.

Anyway, my homeroom is the first floor right behind the stairways. My homeroom teacher is Mr. Kevin Cantrell. He was very tall, with dark hair with round blue eyes and very bright smile.

"Welcome Mr. Litteral." he said with a gesture. "Welcome to our homeroom where artists meets their masters, please come in!"

I gulped and thought. Is HE being gestured me? I think he had a southern accent. He grew up these mountains I think he grew up here.

"It's welcome to this beautiful classroom." I said. "Here has beautiful masterpiece or art and entertainment to these mountains."

He smiled and laughed softly. "Well you come to the right place!"

The bell rang, it's time for class!

We have some new friends in the school, they're two friends one is the overweight one with reddish blonde hair and awesome freckles and the other is a skinny African-American with a dark afro hair. The overweight one is Mickey Blevins and the African American is Oscar Canada, such cool names I murmured.

At home in my small bedroom along with my brother's bed next to mine, I was still thinking and worrying about this creature that Nate and I discovered him.

Is he friendly or not? I'm not sure.

Dinner time is pretty successful. The family and I ate at the little table but not size as our old dinner table we used to in Cincinnati. As we ate, I told my dad what happened 2 days ago.

"Dad," I said. "Nate and I found this creature in the camphor tree below. His name is Totoro, and he's friendly."

"You don't say." he said.

"I'm telling the truth, there is the creature in this forest, he's never harming us, and he's friendly." 

"Son, you got a mild-imagination." he began to laughed.

"Yeah you're right." I said, gruffly. "I don't want to argue with you and mom; I just don't like a lot."

"I know you're not, dear." said Mom. "If there's such thing as 'Totoro' as you described that name, you read too much comic books about fantasy characters. For example you used to believe in Gandalf on 'The Lord of the Rings' series when you were very little."

Gandalf was my favorite wizard on "The Lord of The Rings" that my father used to read it to me when I go to bed every night.

"Okay, let's eat then!" said dad.

We ate dinner.

On Saturday, my brother, my two buddies, and I are playing basketball at the park.

After that, I went to the forest finding this creature by myself. When I search the camphor tree that Nate and I found, I searched and found nothing they're nothing but trees but no camphor tree. Have I lost my marbles? My dad says it's all in my imagination.

That night as Nate and I fall asleep, in which I can't sleep. I'm still thinking about that creature.

But then all of the sudden, there it was a big hairy creature "Totoro" who that name is. Along with them two little hairy creatures are lookalike him was up behind the tree branch playing a tuneful song.

I tried to wake Nate and it was no use. It's a beautiful song well kinda like Bluegrass song like Bill Monroe, Loretta Lynn, or Seldom Scene. The song was "Blue Moon of Kentucky." The song goes…

_Blue Moon of Kentucky keep on shining _

_Shine on the one that's gone and left me blue _

_I said blue moon of Kentucky keep on shining_

_Shine on the one that's gone and left me blue _

_It was on one moonlight night stars shining bright_

_Whisper on high love said goodbye_

_Blue Moon of Kentucky keep on shining_

_Shine on the one that's gone and left me blue _

_Blue Moon of Kentucky keep on shining _

_Shine on the one that's gone and left me blue_

_I said blue moon of Kentucky keep on shining_

_Shine the one that's gone and left me blue _

_It was on one moonlight night stars shining bright_

_Whisper on high love said goodbye _

_Blue Moon of Kentucky keep on shining_

_Shine on the one that's gone and left me blue_

The song is very beautiful but I'm not much into country or bluegrass music that much. I kinda like AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Journey, and more bands from my time. I went back to sleep peacefully.

The next morning as Nate and I awoke.

"Good morning, Mom and Dad!" I told them.

But no answer.

Then there's a note on the table. I read it aloud.

_Dear Scotty and Nate, My mom and I were going to the school meeting be back until dark! ~Dad._

We are alone for the first time. I'm so glad!

We went outside and play ball. After that, Nate and I went to the forest to find "Totoro" again.

But then all of the sudden, we found the camphor tree once again. We climb down the hole once again. Inside the hole, things are kinda different as last time we come in.

It has weird looking houses like those things on the book "Alice in Wonderland" I read.

They're a weird looking creatures like those creatures I never seen them before. I think they're not on the Fairy Tales. And then we saw the soot-sprites that we saw when we moved in there, but they're talking to each-other like English we spoke. I didn't know they're talking! I hear them was.

"Hey there buddy." said soot sprite #1. "Did you win the put-put golf tournament yesterday?"

"No, dude," said soot sprite #2. "We lost that tournament; they're rubbing our faces very badly.

"Oh well then." sighed soot sprite #1. "Maybe next year."

They're waiting for the bus stop. When the bus arrived the bus it was looking weird also. It looks like a shape like a cat; an feline almost look like a Cheshire cat on "Alice in Wonderland." But the cat-looking bus it has a name.

_Welcome to the Cat-Bus where creatures came to take a ride to the journey of a cat-looking bus. Welcome!_

A "Cat-Bus" I sigh with relief. What a weird looking bus I thought.

"Scotty!" said Nate. "Are we coming to visit Totoro?"

"I think so, little bro." I said to him.

We got in the Cat-Bus. And then the speaker comes out and says:

_Welcome to our Cat-Bus! Where are you going?_

I told the cat-looking bus and asked. "Can you find where Totoro is?"

The cat bus continued told us his address:

_Totoro_

_55509 Wonderland Street._

_6 blocks_

"Thanks cat-bus." I said to it. "Thanks a lot!" and smiled.

The cat bus droved us 6 blocks around these streets. When we found his house. It was an acorn shaped looking house with 2 stories high.

Nate and I went out of the cat bus.

_Thank you come again!_

And then a cat-bus left.

I gulped with shyness. Is this where Totoro lives? I gulped again.

"Let go Nate." I said. "Let's visit him very nicely."

We went to Totoro's house and then knock on his door.

**Continued with Part 3…**


End file.
